My Young Boyfriend -ChangKyu-
by shin sung ah
Summary: Shim Changmin? Siapa dia? Anak kampus kita? /bukan? /lalu siapa dia? / Warning : Gs
1. Chapter 1

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eoh?! Kau sudah punya kekasih kyunie?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Aku menyipitkan mataku memandang wajah sahabatku. Mencoba mencari celah dengan membaca matanya,dia berbohong atau tidak. "jinjja?"

"ne" kyuhyun menjawab dengan pelan.

"kau tak lagi berbohong padaku kan?"

"ya ampun hyukie! Untuk apa sih aku berbohong padamu"

"kau kan evil. Siapa tahu kau mau mengisengi aku lagi"

Kekasihku -Lee Donghae- yang berdiri di sebelahku terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambutku. "hyukbaby,memangnya kau sangat tak percaya kalau kyuhyuni sudah punya kekasih?"

aku menggelengkan kepalakku,"aniya hae chagi. Aku hanya terkejut saja. Baru kali ini kyunie berkata kalau dia sudah punya kekasih"

.

.

.

"jadi,siapa nama kekasihmu?"

"Shim Changmin"

"Shim Changmin? Memangnya ada di jurusan kita namja yang bernama Shim Changmin?" tanyaku ke ke donghae

"sepertinya tidak ada" jawab donghae

"kau tak salah nama kan kyunie?"

Kyuhyun menatapku tak percaya,"ya ampun Lee Hyukjae! Kau kira aku bodoh atau apa eoh? Masa nama kekasih sendiri biisa sampai salah? Kau ini kalau bertanya yang benar sih"

"tak usah kesal seperti itu kyunie. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Lalu kalau bukan di jurusan kita,dia anak jurusan mana?"

"dia bukan anak jurusan kita atau jurusan lain di kampus ini"

"eoh? Pasti anak kampus lain ya? Dimana kampusnya? Seoul university? Kirin University? Atau tempat lain?"

"dia bukan anak kuliahan"

"kalau bukan anak kuliahan,ah! Jadi Shim Changmin ini sudah bekerja ya? Wuah,Cho Kyuhyun! Kau memang daebak! Dapat menggaet namja yang sudah bekerja" pujiku. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan namja yang bernama Shim Changmin itu. Pasti namja itu tampan,Kyuhyun mana mau dengan namja yang biasa saja. Pasti namja itu tinggi,Kyuhyun kan tinggi tak mungkin dia memilih namja yang lebih pendek. dan yang pasti namja ini memiliki uang yang banyak,secara sudah bekerja.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,"dia belum bekerja hyukie"

"mwoya! Lalu Shim Changmin itu kerjaannya apa? Kalau dia tidak kuliah ataupun bekerja. Apa dia pengangguran begitu?"

Kyuhyun diam. Menatap ke lantai. Sedetik kemudian dia memandangiku.

Aku menatap matanya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan saat ada suara motor yang memekakkan telinga mendekat.

"ah,dia datamg"

.

.

.

Sebuah motor sport berwarna putih susu berhenti di depan kami bertiga. Seorang namja tinggi di atas rata-rata turun. Membuka helmnya dan wuah,namja yang tampan,fikirku.

.

.

.

Okey,ini seperti yang kubayangkan.

.

.

Namja ini tampan,ceklis

.

.

Namja ini tinggi,ceklis.

.

.

Namja ini kaya,ceklis.

.

.

Tampan - tinggi - kaya,lalu apa dong pekerjaannya?

Aku meneliti namja yang berjalan ke arah kami bertiga. Memandangi nya dari atas sampai bawah.

.

.

Jamkkaman!

Ke...Ke...Kenapa dengan pakaiannya?

.

.

"oh,wasseo" sapa kyuhyun. "hyukie,hae oppa. Kenalkan,Uri namja chingu"

"anyeonghaseo noona,hyung. Changmin imnida" changmin membungkuk sebentar lalu tersenyum dengan lebar.

Senyum lebar,senyum seorang bocah.

.

.

.

Shim Changmin namjachingu Cho Kyuhyun,seorang bocah high schol. Menjemput kekasihnya dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Eotte?

Bagus nggak untuk di lanjutkan?

Ini masih prolog.


	2. Chapter 2

Shin Sung Ah present

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun (20 tahun)

Shim Changmin (17 tahun)

.

.

Aku memeluk pinggang changmin dengan erat. Duduk di belakang motor sportnya yang sedang di laju dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Seakan-akan sedang berada di area balap. Dalam hitungan menit,motor changmin sudah berhenti di depan rumahnya. Di depan rumahnya?

"Ku kira kau akan mengantarku pulang,chwang" aku turun dan menyerahkan helm padanya.

Diapun turun dan berdiri di depanku,menerima helm.

Aku harus mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas,karena dia benar-benar terlalu tinggi.

Changmin membuka helmnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakkan,"Eomma menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke rumah hari ini. Eomma masak daging sapi korea" dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman kekanak-kanakkan. Membuatnya tampak seperti bocah. Yah,dia memang bocah.

"Geure? Kalau begitu,ayo masuk. Aku sudah sangat lapar"

"sebentar". Dia mengangkatku untuk duduk diatas motornya. Kedua tangannya berada di sampingku,membungkuk. Aku masih bisa melihat saat changmin mulai memejamkan matanya sebelum dia berhasil menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibirku yang tertutup. Changmin dengan lembut menekan bibirnya dan melumat pelan bibirku. Melumat bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian. Secara otomatis aku ikut memejamkan mataku. Aku pun membalas setiap kecupan yang dia berikan.

"Kajja,kita masuk" dia mengecup bibirku lagi,lalu membantuku turun. Dan mengandeng tanganku. Memasuki rumahnya yang sangat besar. "eomma,aku pulang!"

"Pelankan suara min,anakku sedang tidur" ucap junsu eonni -kakak iparnya changmin yang menikah dengan yoochun oppa- keluar dari dapur. "Eoh? Kau sudah datang kyunie?" ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat ramah saat melihatku.

"ne,eonni. Apa jae eomma di dapur?"

Junsu eonni mengangguk.

Kulangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur,dengan changmin di belakangku -tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku-. "Jae eomma" panggilku saat melihatnya sedang membelakangiku.

Jae eomma berbalik. Tersenyum. "kau sudah datang?"

"ne,eomma. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" aku menawarkan diri. Meskipun aku tak bisa memasak,setidaknya aku masih bisa membantu memotong-motong.

"gwencana. Kau tunggu saja di kamar changmin. Nanti kalau sudah matang semua,akan aku panggil kalian"

Aku mengangguk. "ne"

Changmin langsung menarikku ke atas,kelantai tiga ke kamarnya.

Aku yang sudah biasa keluar masuk rumah ini,apalagi kamar changmin. Langsung mengambil psp putih yang tergeletak di nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Aku langsung memainkannya di atas tempat tidur changmin,menyamankan diri dengan tiduran di sana. Aku melirik changmin yang sedang ganti seragam sekolah dengan baju rumahnya. "Ganti bajumu dikamar mandi chwang"

"memangnya kenapa? Kalau kau mau melihatnya tak apa. Aku tak melarangnya"

"tak ada yang bagus untukku lihat darimu chwang"

"setidaknya wajahku tampan dan tubuhku tinggi,baby"

Aku mematikan psp,obrolan ini lebih menarik. Changmin sudah selesai berganti baju. Aku duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. "Kau terlalu kurus. Aku heran,kau makan banyak kenapa kau tak pernah terlihat agak gemukkan? Kau kemanakan sari-sari makanan yang kau makan? Kau tak cacingkan?"

"Tidak. Lihat" changmin menyingkap kaos yang dipakainya. Memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata. Entah apa maksudnya dia memperlihatkan tubuhnya padaku.

"sudah kubilang,chwang. Jangan pamer bodymu yang tak menarik padaku"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kurus? Setidaknya aku kuat dan mampu untuk mengangkat dirimu,baby" changmin mendekatiku,ikut duduk di belakangku dan memeluk pinggangku.

Aku kini bersandar di dadanya. Kurasakan panas nafasnya yang menerpa leherku. Dikecupnya leherku dan di sandarkan dagunya di bahuku. Seutas ide muncul di fikiranku. "chwang"

"eum?"

"bagaimana kalau kau ikut gym?"

Changmin diam.

Ku gerakkan badannya yang menempal padaku,"chwang!"

"Eum?"

"ikut gym ya?"

"haruskah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan semangat.

"kau tak suka denganku apa adanya?"

Aku melepas pelukkan changmin,memutarkan badanku untuk menghadap dirinya. "aku suka kamu apa adanya. Tapi,aku ingin kau mempunyai otot-otot perut. Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat sangat tampan. Ya? Ya? Ya? Kau hanya butuh latihan selama seminggu... eum... tiga kali mungkin"

Changmin menjatuhkan badannya ke atas tempat tidur,terlentang. "seminggu tiga kali? Aku harus mengorbankan waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk membentuk badan? Mengorban waktu senggangku hanya untuk latihan? Melewatkan waktuku untuk berduaan denganmu? Big no!" Changmin membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku,kesal karena permintaanku di tolak mentah-mentah. Tapi aku tak kehilangan akal. Kuangkat badanku dan kurebahkan di atas badan changmin. Kukecupi berulang kali bibirnya.

"tidak baby. Tidak" di tutupnya bibirku dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "dengarkan aku babykyu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan waktu senggangku yang harusnya di lewatkan berduaan denganmu,harus di gantikan dengan latihan seperti itu"

Kalau seperti ini,mau kurayu seperti apa changmin tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Kepalaku terkulai lemas di atas pundak changmin. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat changmin memiliki badan yang bagus. Dengan abs kotak-kotak seperti yang di miliki choi siwon -ketua klub basket-. Setiap aku melihat dia membuka baju seusai bertanding,aku sangat mengeces ingin memegang abs itu. Sungguh sangat sexy.

"apa yang sedang kaufikirkan?" changmin memeluk pinggangku dan membawaku lebih dekat dengannya. Bibirnya mengecupi tengkukku.

"Abs"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum changmin bertanya lagi,"abs siapa yang fikirkan?"

"Abs teman kampusku"

"Namja?"

Aku memutarkan bola mataku,"tentu saja. Aku tak tertarik dengan abs yeoja"

"haish! Berhenti memikirkan namja lain di depanku,baby. Aku tak suka"

"Habisnya abs dia sangat sexy chwang. Aku sangat ingin memegang absnya itu"

Di bangunkan badannya itu yang membuatku otomatis juga ikut terbangun. Kedua bahuku di cengkram dengan pelan olehnya. Kedua matanya berkilat marah,"jangan pernah memegang abs namja lain,baby! Arraseo! Aku akan melatih badanku agar aku punya abs. Dan kau akan memegang absku sesukamu,sampai kau bosan. Aku akan latihan seperti keinginanmu. Kau puas?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "gumawo!" aku memeluknya.

"Minie! Kyunie! Ayo,makan siang!" itu teriakkan jae eomma dari bawah.

Aku langsung melepas pelukkanku dan berdiri,"kajja,aku sudah sangat lapar"

Changmin menahan tanganku,"baby,jangan kau ulangi untuk mengintip abs namja"

"aku tak mengintip chwang. Namja itu sendiri yang memamerkan absnya di tengah umum. Dan aku punya mata,ya aku lihat saja. Lumayan,membuat fresh otak" aku tertawa.

"ha-ah" changmin hanya menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak ya,kyunie"

Aku tersenyum. Tanpa di suruhpun,aku akan memakan yang banyak,apalagi ini masakan jae eomma yang sangat lezat. Dan di sebelahku,changmin sudah mulai makan tanpa harus dikomando terlebih dahulu.

"Pelan-pelan makannya,minie. Nanti kau tersedak" ujar jae eomma.

Changmin hanya mengangguk. Dia menoleh menatapku,"kau tak makan baby? Ini,makan yang banyak" dia menaruh banyak lauk di atas nasiku.

Aku mulai makan.

"Kyunie,kau mengambil semester panjang atau pendek?" tanya junsu eonni. Dia membersihkan mulut anaknya dengan serbet makan. Shim yoojun,anak tunggal junsu eonni dan yoochun oppa. Umurnya sudah menginjak 3 tahun.

"Aku mengambil semester panjang,eonni. Aku tak ingin terburu-buru"

Entah kenapa junsu eonni tiba-tiba berkata,"Setahuku di kyunghee itu banyak namja tampan deh kyunie"

Jae eomma ikut-ikutan menyambung "oh,junsu benar. Banyak namja tampan,tak adakah salah satu dari mereka yang mendekatimu?"

Aku tersenyum. Mereka -keluarga changmin- selalu saja membahas,kalau aku dan changmin itu sangat berbanding jauh. Kata mereka,aku terlalu bagus untuk changmin. Aku jadi ingin tertawa,kenapa mereka malah menjatuhkan anak/adik mereka sendiri? Aku tahu mereka bercanda. Padahal yang sesungguhnya keluarga changmin senang,kalau aku yang menjadi kekasih changmin. Apalagi,keluargaku dengan mereka adalah tetanggaan. Uri eomma -heechul- adalah sahabatnya jae eomma.

"Eomma,noona geumanhe. Babykyu itu hanya terpikat padaku"

"Bukan terpikat minie,tapi terikat. Kyunie jadi kekasihmu hanya karena dia merasa kasihan padamu,yang di umur segini,kau belum pernah merasakan yang namanya menjalin asmara" ejek junsu eonni.

"Benar. Apalagi,eomma yakin kyunie saat ini tengah berfikir bagaimana caranya memutuskanmu" tambah jae eomma. Ikut memanasi changmin.

Mungkin karena jiwa muda changmin,dia jadi panas mendengar candaan yang di lontarkan jae eomma dan junsu eonni. Dia menganggap serius semua perkataan. "Kalau begitu,aku akan tetap mempertahan hubunganku ini. Aku tak akan membiarkan babykyu memutuskanku"

Jae eomma dan junsu eonni tertawa terbahak-bahak,mendengar perkataan changmin yang sangat serius. Aku saja tersenyum geli.

Changmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Membuat wajahnya tambah seperti anak bocah. "Jadi dari tadi kalian semua sedang mempermainkanku?" Akhirnya dia sadar juga.

"Cuma bercanda chwang. Kenapa kau menanggapinya serius?" Ucapku.

"Eomma! Noona! Kalian keterlaluan! Bercandaan kalian tak lucu!" Teriak changmin. Kedua tangannya menggebrak meja dan kedua kakinya di hentak-hentakkan ke lantai. Jangan lupa wajah changmin yang seperti ingin menangis. Kyeopta~

Dan kami pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 2 datang~~~

.

.

Aku nulis fanfic ini dari pengalaman pribadiku yang pernah pacaran sama bocah tetangga. hahaha. Jadi deh fanfic abal kayak gini.

Dan aku ngebuat karakter changmin yang labil. Yang sifatnya kadang sok dewasa dan tingkah kekanakkannya yang lebih mendominasi. Dan sifat mesumnya ;D hahaha

.

.

Makasih untuk yang udah ngereview ~ juga yang udah ngebaca ini fanfic ~ :D

.

Makasih untuk ~ rikha-chan - js-ie - tinahudzaifah - Raina 94 - dazzledaisy - dyayudya - Allyna Kyuzumaki - tyias - Fishy Pinky - clouds06 - kyuuu - noonanyamimin - Guest - Yaya saya - ChoiChahyun - ratnasparkyu - dzdubunny - Yuuka Shim ~

Maaf kalau ada yang kelewat :(

.

Jangan pernah bosen untuk ngereview ya,,bagiku review kalian sangat berarti :D


End file.
